


【铁虫】绝对占有（10）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: 害，铁怎么又在欺负小男孩了
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	【铁虫】绝对占有（10）

**Author's Note:**

> 害，铁怎么又在欺负小男孩了

Peter Parker从来就不是什么传统意义上的乖孩子，更不是一个听话的sub。对此Tony十分确定。

否则，他就不会在听见男人说到“不欺负”和“回家”时流露出隐隐的失望神情了。

Tony在男孩的背上拍了两下，松开他后转而发动车子，脱离开温暖怀抱的男孩偷偷地撅起嘴轻轻哼了一声，但还是听话地坐回了副驾驶上。但在他要扣上安全带时，Tony意外地阻止了他。

“先生？”Peter转过头询问。

“把衣服脱了。”Tony却不看他，仍是直视着前方的道路，手指在方向盘上敲打着，只有微微勾起的嘴角暴露了他的心情。

“现在？！”男孩难以置信地惊呼着，下意识地看向正前方和身侧的车玻璃，学校已经被远远地甩在了身后，成了一个指头大小的方块，不同型号的私家车与公交车接连驶过，他甚至能透过车窗看见公交车上的女士戴着什么颜色的耳环。

这太过了......

“你在质疑我？”Tony反问。

“我没有，先生......”身体的本能叫嚣着让他赶紧遵从男人的命令，但理智上的羞耻感却有阻止着他进一步的动作。

“那你还磨蹭什么？你在提醒我应该管教你了吗？”男人拧起眉毛。

“对不起，先生。”Peter飞快道着歉，再顾不上什么羞耻心，低下头将身上的衣物一件件脱掉。在脱到最后一件底裤时，他的动作顿了顿，见Tony没有说话，仍然乖乖地将它也拽了下去。男孩将内裤卷起来，在身下湿透的部位擦了擦，然后把污染面翻折在内和其他的衣服堆在了一起。

Tony偏过头，男孩一丝不挂地坐在座椅上，后背紧贴着椅背，似是想将自己藏进椅子里，双手也不安局促地绞在一起，正抿着唇怯懦地望着他。于是他继续命令道:“跪下。”

男孩再次惊讶地张了张嘴，却不敢再反驳，只是垂首估量着身前的位置是否足够，然后侧过身将右膝滑到脚垫上。车内的脚垫远没有家里的地毯舒服，偏硬质的短毛让他刚一接触上就感觉到了刺痛。然而男孩却还是缩起身子将另一条腿也挪了下来，整个人可怜巴巴的被挤在那一方空间里。

接着不知道Tony按了什么键，副驾驶的座位整个翻折起来，为男孩留出了足够的空间。Peter合理怀疑这是Tony专门改装的。然后是挂挡杆，男孩担忧而震惊地看着Tony，即便是没有驾照，他也知道这东西对开车的重要性。

读出了Peter的疑问的男人无所谓地摊开手:“如果连自动驾驶都做不好，那Friday就该被捐去州立大学了。”

似是为了表明自己的价值，人工智能的声音适时响起:“已开启自动驾驶，目的地:新复仇者基地，预计行驶时间28分钟。”

Tony放松身体靠上椅背，转头看向身旁面向他跪姿标准的男孩，伸出手，勾了勾食指。

男孩乖巧地膝行过去，贴着Tony的大腿外侧停下。

念在他是第一次的份上，Tony好心地亲自动手解开了西裤的拉链，拉下内裤将半硬的性器释放出来。

这未免太大了......

Peter紧紧盯着它，下意识地咽了一下口水，身后的穴口几乎是条件反射一般在流出一股液体后咬紧。虽然他曾经偷偷幻想过无数次，但真正见到时才发现，自己想象中的尺寸和先生真正的大小一比简直不值一提。

Tony当然注意到了Peter的反应，他眯起双眼评判着男孩:“贪馋的坏孩子。”Peter为这个称呼发出了一声低吟，“但今天表现不错，所以，奖励你。”Tony侧点了一下头示意着。

“是......”Peter应着声就低下头想要含住它，却被Tony掐着下巴将脑袋托了起来。

“得到奖励该说什么？”

“谢，谢谢先生......”Peter感觉到他不争气的后穴又咬了一下。

Tony这才满意地点点头，松开手任由男孩动作。

Peter鼓起勇气伸手握住那根尺寸惊人的玩意儿，再度低下头凑近它。男孩张开嘴时伴随着一声带有黏腻感的水声和一声短促的叹息。他的视线渐渐模糊起来，脑子也不受控制地开始发晕，用力挤了挤眼睛后，他探舌在铃口处轻巧地舔舐了两下，接着将前段的蘑菇头含进了口中。

男孩小口地吮吸着，手指扶住根部，一点点地吞入更多，动作轻缓地像是怕生的幼猫。然而事情却并不如他所愿，当他刚刚勉强含入一半时，车子突然的转弯带着Tony的身子一同摇晃了一下，那根可怕的阴茎随着惯性猛地操进他的口中，直顶到最深的咽喉处。

“唔！”Peter蓦地瞪大了眼睛，被顶得下意识想要干呕，喉口随之缩紧，宛如是在主动吸附着它一般。眼角被逼出生理性的泪水，但却并没有换来男人的半分怜惜。对方只是将手压在他的头上，就着现下的深度挺动着腰胯，迫使男孩完成了一个深喉。

毫无经验的男孩呜呜咽咽地呻吟着，整个口腔被不留缝隙的塞满，但尽管如此，男人彻底硬起的性器还是有小半截露在了外面，这让Peter又产生了些微挫败感。

但Tony却不再给他适应的时间，手指顺进他的发间扣住，抓着男孩的上下起伏着，他的节奏并不快，却每一下都几乎顶到了底，每隔几下还会突然用力压下让性器碾压到最深处。

Peter眯着眼睛，神情恍惚地被男人操着嘴，嘴角被肉棒磨蹭地酸麻，口水随着一次次的抽插淌下来，将整个柱身都染得晶亮。身后的穴口不断翕动着，跳蛋都堵不住的体液顺着大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，圆润挺翘的屁股也跟着一下下地向后挺动摇晃，在男孩的幻想中，那根粗长可怖的巨物不是被他含着，而是正塞在他屁股里，狠狠捣弄着软嫩濡湿的穴肉。

“学会了吗？”男人的声音突然从头顶上方传来，发根处的压力也随之离开。

男孩迷茫地抬起头。

“学会了就自己做，你是个聪明的好孩子，Peter。”

dom的夸赞让男孩立刻欣喜起来，整个人透出的兴奋感让Tony仿佛看见了一只被主人揉了脑袋后正不断甩着尾巴的puppy。这个比喻也让Tony埋在Peter的口中的性器再度涨大了几分。

Peter学着方才Tony引导着他的那样动起来，却远比男人的动作勤奋得多，他用手撑住对方的大腿，脑袋快速地起伏着，在退出时还不忘用舌头碾过铃口，将顶端渗出的前液卷掉，似是真的在向Tony证明，他的确是对方口中那个“聪明的好孩子”。

Tony将手搭上男孩的后颈，却并不施力，只是单纯的覆上去。温热的掌心贴在后颈的皮肤上，让Peter不由得颤栗起来，口中吸吮的动作也更加卖力。

但从未实践过的男孩终究还是青涩，除了Tony刚才教他的，便也只知道用舌尖绕着柱身舔舐，只会拢起双腮用力吸着前段，以至于他的嘴唇都快酸麻到失去知觉了，Tony也没有半点要射的迹象。

他可以向他的先生寻求帮助吗......？

男孩犹豫地想着，忍住干呕的欲望将脑袋更深更狠地向性器上压去，一声声哀弱细碎的呻吟声被顶弄地溢出喉间，手指将高档定制的布料揉成皱巴巴的一团，但他却始终倔强地不肯向先生开口乞求。

“Good boy。”Tony在今天第二次夸赞了他的男孩。

Peter随着他的话迸出一声高亢的呜咽，身前无人安慰的性器抖动了几下。

“在我允许你高潮之前，不能射出来。”男人淡淡地命令着，同时打开了刚刚被丢在一边的遥控器。

“呜...！唔！”最高档的震动让男孩立刻瘫软下来，只得抱紧了男人的大腿勉力支撑着，泥泞的穴口被挤出一些细小的泡沫，内壁在跳蛋开始运作的一瞬间绞紧，推着它抵到了那一处小小的凸起。

脱力的男孩伏在Tony腿上，口中的性器也有要滑出来的征兆。男人则适时地将手掌移至他的后脑将他牢牢钉在那根肉棒上，接过主动权挺动腰胯狠狠地操干起来。

被同时操弄着前后两处的男孩抽噎着哭出来，凄凄哀哀地呜咽出一些根本听不懂的音节。

Tony也不再多欺负他，按着他又做了几次深喉后便抵着他喉间的软肉射了出来。男孩睁大了眼睛任成股的浊液被灌进口中，再滚动着喉咙将它们一点不落的尽数咽了下去。而当Tony终于将性器从他口中抽出时，男孩被操麻的嘴唇甚至一时不受大脑的支配，过了片刻才颤抖着合起来。

“做得好，kid，射出来吧。”Tony说着关上了那枚震动着的小玩意儿。

快感突然被抽离，这让男孩有些愣神，呆呆地望向Tony，身下的性器涨得发疼，但没有丝毫抚慰却让它根本没法射出来。男孩下意识地就想伸下去，却被Tony捉住了双腕。

男人望着他的眼睛，怕他听不清楚一般缓慢地逐字重复着:“Peter Parker，我命令你射出来。”

男孩的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，身体在他的言语下打起颤，指尖不自觉地蜷曲起来，接着，性器在跳动了几下后蓦地射出一股白浊。

“做得好，kid。”Tony又一次夸奖了他，拎着他的手腕一用力，把人拉到了自己腿上抱着。

从高潮的余韵中回过神的Peter终于意识到了刚刚都发生了什么，立马羞愤地将脸藏进了Tony怀里不敢看他，只留下烧得通红的耳尖。

老天，这太过了，真的太过了......！他们，他们甚至还在车上！就算他能猜到车玻璃是单向的，但是这也还是太过了！

“kid？”Tony好笑地拍拍怀里的小孩。

......

“Pete？”

......

“宝贝？哇哦你看隔壁那辆车上的人在看你诶——”

......男孩呜咽了一声，任对方怎么逗都不肯抬起头。

Tony无奈地摇摇头看着男孩，低下头在他发顶上亲了一下，任人赖在怀里不肯动，手掌抚在他背上轻轻拍打着，等着Friday把他们带回家。

tbc.


End file.
